Competition
by KataangAxK
Summary: Aang has been gone for 3 years and Katara is engaged with Haru. What will happen when Aang finds out? What will happen to Katara and Aang's relationship? will Aang find a way to make Katara love him? Should I stop the rhetorical questions? Kataang, Tokka
1. Prologue

_**Competition**_

_A __Kataang__Fanfic_

_Created by yours truly, __kataangaxk_

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. ONE DAY…. ONE DAY…..**

**Prologue**

It has been 3 years since Firelord Ozai was killed. Aang now wanted to settle for a casual and normal life with his friends. The four live in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Sokka has and Toph are engaged and Aang still hasn't made up his mind if he should tell Katara about his feelings towards her. One day Aang has been called to the Fire Nation to make peace between two villages of firebenders. His friends anxiously wait for his return but he never shows up…


	2. The BeforeWedding

**Competition**

**Chapter 1**

**The ****Before-****Wedding**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan. ****Ahhh**** I wish I were them.**

Aang… That was all Katara could think of. It has been 2 years since Aang had left and Katara had missed him. She felt like there was a part of her missing. She knew that Aang could've… died, but like she never gave up hope that Aang would return.

"Katara, what are you doing! You have to get ready for the wedding. You are after all, Toph's maid of honor." Sokka shouted. He had no idea why his sister was playing with water when he was about to be married.

"Huh, What. The wedding's today?!?!" Katara exclaimed while a bit startled.

Sokka shot her a dirty look. "No it's next week." Sokka said sarcastically. "Hurry up and get dressed, the wedding is in an hour."

"Ok I'll go change." Katara said with the slight annoyance in her voice while she ran to her house.

Katara looked in her closet and found a blue dress. It was really beautiful and perfect for a wedding. But most of all, it was one of Aang's gifts to her. She quickly put it on and walked to Sokka's house.

"I'm ready, where's Toph?" Katara asked.

"She's at the Firelight Fountain, getting ready for the wedding." Katara responded and she swiftly walked out of the room.

"Hey Katara, do you think Toph would be …" He stopped as he noticed Katara was gone.

_I wonder where she went to, _Sokka wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Toph, are you nervous about the big day?" Katara asked.

"Me? Nervous… Are you kidding, sugar queen?" Toph said with her voice trembling.

Katara knew she was lying. She could see her shaking.

"Toph, it's OK to be nervous. I mean… it is your wedding day." Katara consoled. _And you know you have your true love… _Katara added in her head.

"What if something goes wrong… What if no one shows up… what if-" Toph stopped when Katara cut her off.

"Don't worry… everything's going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong, and you'll be spending the rest of your life with Sokka, and remember, you always have your friends with you." Katara said.

Toph seemed calmer than she was now.

"Thank you, Katara."

"OK. Now I'll go check on the guests."

Katara went to the crowd that had gathered near the fountain. She heard a deep and familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Katara."

Katara spun around and saw Haru. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Haru! It's so good to see you." Katara exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too." He responded.

"I have to go and check on the guests I'll be back soon to catch up with you." She said as she ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I really have no idea how the wedding ceremony goes, but I'll find out. ****Next Chapter coming some time before Christmas.**** I still have to work on the other ****fic**** I have about the season 3 episodes of Avatar.**

**Review please. Every review counts. I don't mind criticism unless you are criticizing me for liking ****kataang**

**Thank you to the 2 reviewers that read the prologue:**

**Jliljj**

**Kataanglovr52**

**Your words of kindness mean a lot to me D****s**


	3. The Wedding

_Chapter 2_

_The Wedding_

_By KataangAxK_

_Special thanks to all the reviewers_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Zuko would be with Mae and Zutara would be illegal**

**Here's Chapter 2**

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Katara was pacing franticly looking for a missing guest.

"Where in God's name is Teo?" She shouted out loud.

"Here I am" Teo replied as he landed his glider close to Katara.

"Hey Teo, Your seat will be right… oh wait… Umm you can sit where ever there is a free spot.

"Ok" Teo responded.

Katara had managed to get everything organized for the wedding.

_Now I just hope nothing goes wrong, _Katara thought in her mind.

Toph had just come out from her room. She was wearing a beautiful green dress.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Toph replied.

Katara then saw Sokka.

"Hey Sokka. Are you excited about the big day?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but in a good yet bad way." Sokka replied. "The good thing is that I'm getting married. The bad thing is that im too nervous to even think."

"Don't worry Sokka, Everything will be alright." Katara consoled. "Now go to the altar."

The wedding was beginning. Sokka's father, Hakoda, would be in charge of the ceremony.

Once Sokka and Toph went up to the altar, the crowd grew silent ad Hakoda started to speak.

"Sokka, repeat after me." Hakoda said "I Sokka take Toph as my bride…"

"I Sokka take Suki as my bride…" Sokka said nervously.

"You just said Suki" Toph whispered angrily.

"Oh… I take Yue" Sokka said still shaking.

"WHAT!" Toph yelled.

"You know what… The wedding's off." Toph shouted as she ran away in tears.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara was walking along the river thinking of what had transpired when a familiar voice called to her.

"That was terrible wasn't it?" Haru said.

"Huh, what was that?" Katara said.

"I said that was terrible." Haru repeated.

"I know. How could Sokka be such an idiot?" Katara said.

"Well, that's one thing I don't want to happen when I get married." Haru said.

"Do you plan on marrying an earthbender?" Katara asked.

"I definitely plan on marrying a bender." Haru replied, gazing at Katara

"Are you waiting for the perfect girl?" Katara asked.

"I think I've already found her." Haru replied.

"Who?" Katara asked, still oblivious of Haru's feelings towards her.

"You…" Haru said lovingly.

Haru leaned forward at the same time Katara did and they shared a kiss. Katara suddenly lurched back.

"I'm sorry. My life is complicated right now." Katara said as she ran away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**You guys are probably thinking, WHERES THE TOKKA AND WHERES THE KATAANG.**

**Don't worry. It will have a happy ending.**

**Thank**** you to**** all of the reviewers:**

**Jliljj**

**Codelyokoavatar**

**Kataanglovr52**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Plans

_Chapter 3_

_Plans_

_By __KataangAxK_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer: Same as last time I don't own avatar.**** I do own this story though. I think. Don't sue me ****xD**

Katara was running back to her house when she saw Sokka, still standing on the altar, with a blank expression on his face. She heard him muttering. She got closer to hear what he was saying.

"How could I be such an idiot? I ruined the biggest night of my life, but I also broke Toph's heart." A tear rolled down Sokka's cheek.

"Yes you were a complete idiot Sokka. What were you thinking?!?" Katara yelled.

Sokka who was surprised of the interruption replied "I wasn't thinking. I was too nervous to think straight."

"Why would you say Suki or Yue instead of Toph?" Katara asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never imagined myself marrying Toph." Katara raised her eyebrow at this, but Sokka continued, "Toph, well… she had always been so tough, strong and independent. Don't get me wrong here, I love her, but I never imagined myself marrying her. I never thought I was god enough for her."

"You really hurt her, Sokka" Katara explained.

"I know, I just want to make things right again. I want to have her love again." This was the first time Katara saw Sokka cry, in fact, he was sobbing.

"Well I think that if you told her what you just told me, I think she'll forgive you. " Sokka looked at his sister with nothing but sheer joy and optimism.

"Thank you, lil sis." Sokka said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Well hurry up, I don't think Toph likes to wait." Katara said cheerfully and with that, Sokka took off, headed straight to his and Toph's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara was walking back to her house when she bumped into Haru again.

"Hey Katara…" Haru said nervously. "I'm sorry about a while ago. I was just carried away in the moment. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

Katara was now thinking of the opportunities she had. He can finally start a family. She can finally settle down. But there was one flaw in the whole plan. She didn't love Haru. She loved him in a brotherly- sisterly way, but nothing more. She wasn't sure if she could say "no" to him. She then remembered Aang was gone for 2 and half years. He could be kidnapped, injured, captured, or even… dead. This could be her last chance. She then heard Haru mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"Umm… I just said that I would be delighted if you came with me to the new moon celebration next week."

"How did you know about that?" Katara asked.

"Well, ever since I met you, Ive been keen on understanding your culture better as well."

Katara decided she needed to have a life of her own. She couldn't just wait for someone… someone that might be dead.

"Sure, I go with you." Katara said uneasily.

A huge smile spread across Haru's face.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "I'll see you next week then."

"Yeah… next week…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Toph please let me in." Sokka shouted. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Save it for Suki, I mean whoops, Yue!" Toph yelled back.

"I can explain. Please, please…" Sokka was in tears.

Toph could sense his desperation and sorrow. She felt Sokka drop to his knees.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say." Toph said, now much calmer.

Sokka then repeated exactly what he said to Katara. When he commented that he wasn't good enough for her, she bluntly replied "Your damn right", but Sokka didn't take notice as he continued his pleas to calm Toph down, and to make her love him again.

After he had finished his whole rant, Toph paused for a second then she spoke, "What you said makes sense and all but, you said you would spend all eternity with _me_, love _me_, and cherish _me_. You certainly didn't show it today." Toph said in tears.

"I'll forgive you though only for the time being." Toph stammered.

Those words were like music to Sokka's ears. He quickly ran up to her and hugged her. Then without warning Sokka lurched forward and gave Toph a soft but passionate kiss.

**See I told you I'd get it in before Christmas. Its 12/24/07 7:30 PM ****lol****Im**** sorry ****It**** took so long. I went snowboarding for 3 days. Well ****Ill**** probably ****get**** the next chapter by new year's. R n' R please!**


End file.
